As display technology continuously advances, display devices trend to have a lighter and thinner structure as well as narrower frame. In particular, for display devices having a narrow frame, because the frame is narrowed, a higher screen-to-body ratio is realized. Accordingly, users watch the display device more visually relaxed, and the degree of visual constraint is greatly reduced, providing immersive experience.
To increase the screen-to-body ratio of the display device, an existing display panel is often designed to have a shape other than a regular rectangle, such as a convex polygon, a concave polygon, a circle, etc., and such a display panel is often named as an irregular-shaped display panel. The irregular-shaped display panel can bypass some functional modules in the display device, such as a camera module, a speaker module, etc., thereby by increasing the screen-to-body ratio. However, the wiring layout at the frame may become denser, degrading the display performance.
Therefore, how to improve the screen-to-body ratio of the display device to continuously enhance the user's viewing experience is a technical problem, which is highly desired to be solved in the industry. The disclosed display panel and display device thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.